Things Are Lookin Up
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Lisbon's obsessed with R5's new EP. So what's Jane got to do about it? Rated T just for minor suggestive language.


**HELLO ALL :D Well, I haven't seem to have written in ages! Whoa… Okay.. so I have finally caught up with Mentalist (I live in Australia and we don't get the new eps) but OMG THE FINALE! YES!**

**Ok, so this little OS fills up the hiatus and basically combines my fav band R5 (and their new EP) with a little Jisbon! **

**I'm also writing this at 2am so bear with me if it sounds a little weird..**

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Mentalist, R5 or anything familiar. **

"_I've been up and I've been down,_

_Girl you make my world go round"_

Lisbon was off in her little world, dancing to one of the newest R5 songs which was just released on their new EP. As usual, she was wearing her jersey, panties and a glass of wine in hand while Things are Looking Up blasted from her speakers. It was the middle of the night so the volume wasn't turned on too loudly to wake the neighbours… But it may have been loud enough to wake the only other occupant of the house.

Jane stood just behind the door, peaking out at the love of his life, attempting to stifle a laugh. His unfortunate failed attempt made Lisbon whip her head around and glare at the laughing man standing in her doorway.

"Really Jane? I thought you were asleep!"

"Aw, come now, how can I possibly sleep in a cold empty bed? I woke up and you weren't there." Jane whined.

Lisbon raised a brow at his childishness.

"Yeah, okay, that and I heard you singing, a little off-key I might add, to this 5R and the likes… What's this song called again?" Jane smirked this time.

"It's **R5**!" Lisbon threw her hands up in frustration. "The song's Things are Looking Up."

"Mm, they certainly are," He replied glancing down where her shirt had ridden up after she threw her hands in the air. "Oof!"

Jane let out a woosh of air when a pillow came from no where and smacked him in the stomach. Lisbon just smirked.

"Fine, fine." He raised his hands in surrender. "What's so amazing about this band anyway? Just a boy band."

Lisbon mock gasped aloud. "You did not just call them a boy band! They're an actual band! Like they play real instruments and everything! You know I hate boy bands. There's also a girl. Her name's Rydel and she plays keyboard. The rest are Rocky, Ross, Riker (all on guitar) and Ellington Ratliff (on drums); but he just goes by Ratliff to fit in with the 'R'. They all sing but Ross is the lead singer mainly. They released their new EP like a few weeks ago? I think, and this is one of my two favourite songs in the whole album." Lisbon was talking way too fast and animatedly for someone who should be asleep.

"Here I'll play it for you."

The music began and Jane bobbed his head to the beat. "Not bad at all. Pretty good for a boy- I mean a band."

So they carried on and listened into the wee hours of the morning, till Lisbon was fast asleep on Jane's chest.

(LINE)

They got, well more like Lisbon got, an early call the next morning and having practically little to no sleep was grumpy and a little annoyed for having made the mistake of not sleeping the night before.

Jane opted out of this one claiming it was too 'boring' and he'd 'solve it in five minutes' once he heard what the case was about. He gave Lisbon a kiss and told her he'd meet her at the office for lunch.

He arrived at the FBI promptly at 12pm with Chinese for himself, Lisbon and the rest of the team. By the time he made his way on his floor, there was a blur and he found himself with no food and no one in sight. He spotted Lisbon and the team but they quickly waved him off stating they needed to work and no distractions. Since he opted out of the case, Jane simply went home.

It was 8pm by the time Lisbon arrived home and Jane was sitting on the couch, dinner already cooked and just sitting on the stove.

"Hey," she stated softly, "Thanks for lunch, sorry we kinda rejected you. Had work to do and such."

"Mmhmm, it's okay. How was work?" He replied in the same tone.

"Alright, caught the guy, just really tired now."

"Why don't you change out of those clothes? I'll get dinner reheated for you."

Lisbon agreed and not ten minutes later she was sitting on Jane's lap on the couch, dinner in her hands.

Jane simply couldn't stop moving and bobbed his head and shook his legs. He had a tight hold on Lisbon and it was proving difficult for her to eat.

"Jane, I gotta eat come on stop moving!"

"Sorry! You just have the whole song in my head now. It's so annoying!"

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

Jane then started.

"_You were a business, I was a start up_

_You were like high speed, I was a dial up_

_I needed caffeine, you were a Starbucks_

_A Starbucks_

_You were a record I was a remix_

_You were the sunshine, I was the rain check_

_You needed time but you were my Rolex_

_My Rolex_

_I couldn't get it right_

_'Til you opened up my eyes_

_You turn my whole world upside down (two, three, four)_

_Things are lookin' up_

_Things are lookin' up_

_I couldn't find a star in the sky_

_But now that I found us_

_Things are lookin' up_

_Even when I'm down_

_Had about enough_

_Lookin' at the ground_

_I couldn't find a star in the sky_

_But now that I found us_

_Things are lookin' up"_

Jane continued to the end of the song and by this time Lisbon simply stared at him in awe.

"You learned all the lyrics? For me?"

"Er, well, not really. I-" Jane stuttered, truth was he simply had listened to it constantly and knew all the words.

"Thank you, thank you! You're the best! Oh my god I can't believe this!" Lisbon finished off her food and put away her plate. She held out her hand to Jane and he took it.

"Come on, I guess things really are lookin' up for you aren't they?" She giggled and led him to the bedroom.

**OKAY AND DONE! WHOOOO**

**Not sure if you liked it, coz they're a little OOC but I'm kinda hoping it's how they would act in private hehe. **

**R5 is seriously my favourite band and I love their new EP! ****Easy Love**** and ****Thing are Lookin' Up**** are my two favourite songs. The latter is harder to sing melodically though. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please read and review :)**

**Thanks,**

**Genie**


End file.
